


I'm Real (And I Don't Feel Like Boys)

by cellostiel



Series: Everyone in the BAU is Trans [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Aromantic Character, Coming Out, F/F, Gender Dysphoria, Smut, Trans Character, Transgender Morgan, Transgender Reid, Transitioning, gender crisis, jerking off, transgender character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-25 07:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7524418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cellostiel/pseuds/cellostiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You can do that?" Reid squeaks. "You- you can just- decide you're not a guy?"</p><p>~</p><p>Morgan is trans and takes Reid with her to a support group. Reid makes some discoveries about herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Real (And I Don't Feel Like Boys)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angrygoomba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angrygoomba/gifts).



> disclaimer: I'm afab, and though I'm trans, I recognize that I have no idea what it's like to be a trans woman. I can only try and translate my own experiences as a nonbinary person into something that hopefully makes sense to amab people. also, Reid's pronouns shift from 'he' to 'they' to 'she' as she figures out her gender and comes to terms with it.
> 
> warnings for: gender crisis & negative self-image/shame that goes with it; allusions to Morgan's childhood abuse; and 'anatomically correct' terms for body parts. As always, lemme know if anything else pops up!

"Hey, Reid, I ever tell you I'm trans?"

Reid fumbles his pen, and it skitters across the floor, landing at Morgan's feet. Morgan raises a brow at him, and Reid says, "Um? No?"

"Huh. Could've sworn I had. Well anyways, I'm trans."

Reid stares at her with wide eyes. He knows it's probably rude, but he asks, "You're- I mean- you're not a guy, right?"

Morgan laughs. "No, Reid, I'm definitely not a guy."

"You can do that?" Reid squeaks. "You- you can just- decide you're not a guy?"

"Yeah, Reid." Morgan's expression changes into something like concern. "I mean, it's not just trans guys that transition. There's plenty of trans women out there."

"There are?" Reid thinks his eyes might be shining as he stares at Morgan.

"Yeah, kid. Hey, come with me this Tuesday. There's a support group I go to, it's mostly trans women."

"I- I don't know, would- would that be okay? For me to go? I'm not- I mean I-"

"Hey, it's okay. We get cis folks in a lot, trying to understand their partners or family. You're more than welcome to come."

Reid nods slightly. "Okay then. I'll- I'll go."

Morgan grins. "Sweet. I'll come find you after work."

"Sounds good." Reid says faintly. None of this feels real. He's sure the rug's going to get ripped out from underneath him at any moment.

When he gets home, he digs in the back of his underwear drawer until he finds the lacy black panties he's been too ashamed to look at in over four years. He holds them in his hand, running the soft lace through his fingers, and debates putting them on.

That thought is squashed as quickly as it came, and Reid stuffs the panties back into their dark corner before slamming the drawer shut, shame washing over him. It's not normal, he tells himself. Sure, some guys like wearing panties for the sexual thrill, but it's not like that for him. He wants to wear them because it'll feel nice; it'll feel comfortable, and right, and make him feel like a-

Reid sinks down to the floor and hides his head under his arms. He's just weird, he knows it. He's always been weird, and this is just another part of it. He needs to get over this.

 

~

 

On Tuesday, Morgan takes him out for burgers before they head to the meeting. Reid picks at his fries, stomach upset with nerves.

"You okay, kid?" Morgan asks, dusting salt off her hands. "You seem kinda off."

"Oh, no, I'm- I'm fine, really."

"Reid, you know you can tell me anything." Morgan says, giving him that intense stare that always makes Reid crumble.

"I just-" Reid almost blurts it out, then and there, but a waitress comes up to ask if they need boxes for leftovers, and all of Reid's nerve shatters.

Morgan throws him a worried look as she pays their bill at the counter, and Reid ducks his head to avoid it. They drive to the meeting in silence.

Once they get there, however, Morgan puts her hand on Reid's arm to stop him from getting out of the car.

"Reid, I'm serious. Look, I- I think I know what's wrong, but I'm not going to pry. You can tell me whenever you're ready. I just… I want you to know that- that whatever it is that's bothering you, it's okay. I promise you, it's okay, Reid." She squeezes Reid's arm, and Reid's eyes sting with tears.

"Thank you, Morgan." he manages to get out. Morgan gives him a soft smile, pats his arm, then nods her head towards the building.

"C'mon. Let's get going."

Inside, Morgan scoots two chairs close together and sits Reid down in one, taking the other for herself. Reid's grateful for the closeness, for the silent support Morgan is offering him with it. His skin feels too tight, too hot. It pricks with discomfort, and Reid feels like everybody's looking at him, judging him.

"You're doing fine." Morgan murmurs, leaning close. "At worst, they'll assume you're a trans man. But no one's going to argue your right to be here."

Reid nods numbly, leaning into Morgan subconsciously. He listens silently as several women share their stories, but the more he listens, the tighter his chest gets until he feels like he can't breathe.

"I need to leave," he whispers, gripping Morgan's arm. She looks at him in surprise, then her gaze softens and she nods, helping him up and leading him out. Reid spots a few people looking at him with understanding expressions.

Morgan gets him outside, and he all but collapses against the brick wall. He's shaking, eyes filling with tears, and he hates it, he _hates_ it, but he can't stop it, can't get a hold of himself.

"Reid, it's okay." Morgan says, putting careful hands on his arms. "Tell me what's wrong. C'mon, kid, talk to me."

Reid shakes his head, squeezing his eyes shut. He doesn't know what to say. He doesn't know how to put it into words.

"Reid," Morgan cups Reid's cheek in her hand, tilts his head up until he opens his eyes to look at her. "Can I ask you something? You don't have to say anything if you don't want, just nod your head yes or no. Is that okay?" Reid nods slightly, and Morgan rubs his arm with her other hand. "Reid… are you a girl?"

It feels like Reid's shaking so hard he might fall apart. He can't look Morgan in the eye, can only stare down at his shoes and nod.

"Oh, Reid," Morgan pulls Reid in for a hug, wraps her arms tight around them. "It's okay, Reid, I know." Reid tucks their face into the crook of Morgan's neck, and fuck, they're crying. "I know," Morgan says softly, rubbing their back.

Reid sobs and shudders, and Morgan holds them through it. Reid should be ashamed of themself, they know they should, but crying actually- it feels _good._ It feels like something in their chest is finally unwinding, slowly releasing years and years of tension. It feels like wiping a slate, becoming clean.

They calm down slowly, and when the tears are reduced to dry sniffles, Morgan takes them to stop for ice cream, then back to her place. She sits Reid down on the floor, has Clooney sit in their lap while they eat their ice cream.

"How're you doin'?" Morgan asks, settling down next to Reid on the floor. Reid shrugs, still unable to talk. "You want me to put a movie on or something?"

Reid shakes their head slowly, then leans over until they can rest their head on Morgan's shoulder. Morgan tenses for a moment, then relaxes and winds an arm around Reid, pulling them close. Reid closes their eyes and sighs. They feel lighter than they ever have before.

 

~

 

Reid wakes up in Morgan's bed, Clooney next to her, but no sign of Morgan. She blinks blearily, propping herself up and frowning at her surroundings. Clooney pops his head up, quirking his ears at her. She pets him absentmindedly, and he licks her hand.

"Morgan?" she calls out. She thinks she hears shuffling out in the main area, but she can't be certain. She swings her legs out of the bed, and becomes aware of a problem: she's sporting morning wood.

 _What a good way to start your first day as a woman_ , she thinks, then stops. Last night comes flooding back to her, tearful confession and all. She pulls her legs back up onto the bed, hugging them to her chest. She finally did it. She finally told someone. This thing she's been ashamed of her whole life, it's finally out there, and Morgan-

Morgan held her and reassured her and let her sleep in her bed. Reid is mortified.

There's a small knock on the bedroom door, and Morgan pokes her head in. "Oh, you're up. I was just about to wake you."

Fuck. _Fuck-_ "Did I oversleep?"

"Hey, hey, don't worry, I called you in sick."

Reid's stomach flips. "You didn't have to do that."

"Reid, that was a pretty big thing you told me last night. I think you need a day or two to rest and just… process everything."

Reid ducks her head. "Thank you."

"You hungry? I just made some eggs and toast."

"That sounds good." Reid goes to get up, then remembers her little problem. "Um. Maybe give me a few minutes."

Morgan laughs. "What, you got wood? Reid, it's cool, I get it all the time."

"Oh, right." Reid flushes further. "I almost forgot you- I mean, I'm assuming- which I shouldn't-"

"Reid, it's okay." Morgan says gently. "You're fine. And yeah, I still have a dick."

"Oh. Um. Good to know? I mean-"

"C'mon, come get food before there's no room for it around your foot."

Reid shuts up and gets up to follow Morgan into the kitchen. They have eggs and toast, and Morgan feeds bits of her breakfast to her dog.

"I'm sorry about last night." Reid says quietly, poking at her food. Morgan looks up, raising a brow.

"What's there to be sorry for?"

"Well, uh- crying on you, for one. And- and falling asleep on you. I was probably heavy to carry, too."

Morgan shrugs, "Nah, you probably weigh a hundred pounds soaking wet. Carrying you was a breeze. And I slept on the couch, in case you were worried." Reid wasn't, but she appreciates the consideration. "And you don't have to apologize for last night. This can be an incredibly scary thing to realize about yourself, especially when you're older. You probably grew up thinking you were just broken or a freak or something, right?"

That's… pretty damn close to the mark. Morgan gives her a sympathetic look.

"Hey, I've got some clothes you can borrow if you want to try it out." Morgan says. "They probably won't fit exactly, but they should be close enough for you to get an idea of what you might like."

Oh. _Oh,_ that sounds… incredibly nice. And way too good to be true. Reid can't… she can't actually have this, right?

"Or we can save it for when you're more comfortable." Morgan assures her. "It's up to you, Reid."

"I actually, um," Reid's face is on fire, and she can't look at Morgan. "I actually have, uh- have something at home."

Morgan perks up. "Yeah? You ever tried it on?"

"No, I- I've always been too embarrassed. I don't even know what I was thinking when I bought it."

"Do you wanna go to your place and try it on?"

Reid almost feels like she could. "Really?"

"Yeah! It's perfectly fine for you to wear girl stuff, Reid, I promise."

Reid really, really wants to. Maybe… maybe with Morgan in the next room, supporting her, maybe she could. "Okay. I- I want to try."

Morgan grins. "That's good, Reid. I'm glad. You want me to bring some of my clothes too? If you're comfortable with your thing, you can try them on, too."

"Yeah, I- yeah. That would be nice."

"Good. We'll head over after breakfast, okay?"

Reid nods, but she's too nervous to eat now. She's incredibly excited, but also terrified. Morgan seems to understand, and she doesn't push, feeding Reid's leftovers to Clooney.

They go to Reid's place, and Reid belatedly realizes how much of a mess it is; there's books and papers everywhere, and even an empty thai container on the coffee table. Reid apologizes and tidies up a bit, but Morgan stops her after a minute, laughing, "It's okay, Reid. It looks fine. You okay?"

"Fine, fine, just-" Reid swallows, glancing around the room. "Just nervous."

"I know," Morgan says gently. "It's fucking nerve wracking the first few times. Hell, it still can be, sometimes. But you'll get through it, and you'll look fucking cute."

Reid blushes, ducking her head. "Thank you. I- I think I need a minute."

Morgan hands her the bag of clothes, says, "Take all the time you need." and Reid nods and disappears into her room. She sets the bag on her bed, then sinks down next to it and holds her head in her hands.

She's actually going to do this. She can't believe it. All this time, wishing, wanting, and now it's right here within her grasp.

She stands suddenly with a burst of confidence, and strides over to her dresser. She yanks open the drawer and fishes out the black panties, then lays them out on the bed. They're cute. It's why she picked them out. She can be cute. She's _allowed_ to be cute.

Reid strips off her clothes faster than she ever has, and tosses them unceremoniously to the side. She hesitates with her hands on her boxers, chewing her lip harshly. What if she looks silly? Some boys can pull off panties, but-

No. She's not a boy, she's a _woman._ They'll look cute on her, they _will._

She shucks her boxers and, before she can think too hard about it, pulls on the panties.

They're a little snug, which is to be expected since she didn't know her size and women's sizings are so confusing, but they're soft. They're so, so soft, and they feel amazing. It's a little awkward getting her dick to fit in them, but they do fit eventually and it- it feels good. Reid's suddenly giddy, running her hands over the sides of the panties, over where they cover her ass, just reveling in the feeling of finally wearing them.

She pops into her attached bathroom and looks at herself in the mirror. She looks _fucking_ _adorable._ Reid turns this way and that, admiring herself in her black lacy panties. It feels unreal, seeing herself in them. It's also the best she's ever felt.

Once she's had her fill - or rather, decided she's taken too much time - she goes back to her room and digs around in Morgan's bag. She picks out a pair of skinny jeans (a little baggy on her, but wearable) and a v-neck tee with a band graphic on it. Oh, and there's- Morgan packed a bra. It looks a little old, but well-loved, and the cups are much smaller than Morgan's current bust. Reid wonders if it's from the early days of Morgan's transition, when her chest was still growing. They're even wrapped around small breast forms. It's sweet, but it's a challenge best left for another day, Reid thinks. Instead she slips on her chosen outfit and goes back into the bathroom to check it out.

Oh. Oh, she- she looks good? Nowhere near passing, of course, but- but it feels like a good first step. Grinning, she starts for the bedroom door.

She stops, though, with her hand on the doorknob. This is- this is huge. She never thought in a million years that she'd actually do this, let alone let someone else see it. It feels like an enormous step compared to the one she just took.

She takes a deep breath. It'll be okay. She trusts Morgan. Morgan will be supportive, no matter what. She can do this. One giant leap for her womanhood…

Morgan looks up from the couch as Reid exits her room. Her jaw drops. Reid worries her lip between her teeth, bracing herself, ready to be told that she looks ridiculous, that this was a mistake-

"Reid," Morgan breathes. "Reid, you look fucking _beautiful."_

Reid jumps. "I- I do?" she squeaks. "I mean- I don't really- I- I know I don't pass-"

"Who gives a rat's ass about passing." Morgan says, standing. "You look wonderful, and that's what matters."

Reid's face heats up, and she ducks her head. "Thank you."

"So, do those fit okay?" Morgan asks, taking a step closer.

"Y-yeah, I mean- they're a bit big on me, but, you know-" Reid pulls at the hem of her shirt, twisting it in her hands.

"That's okay, now we have something to work with if you want to get your own-" Morgan cuts off abruptly, and Reid glances up at her. Morgan's eyes are on her waist, and Reid glances down and promptly dies of mortification; her panties are showing above her waistline.

"Is this what you were talking about?" Morgan asks, her hand finding its way to the jean-covered part of Reid's hip.

"Y-yeah, I mean- well- I got these ages ago, and- and I was always too scared to try them-"

"I bet they look cute on you," Morgan says, smiling. Reid ducks her head.

"They do." she admits.

"You make a cute girl, Reid." Morgan tells her. Reid feels like her face is on fire.

"You don't- you don't have to say that."

"I mean it." Morgan says, settling her hands on Reid's sides, over her shirt. "You're cute, Reid. You're allowed to feel cute."

The more Morgan says it, the more Reid starts to really believe it. She nods, smiling. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm cute! I get to be fucking cute!"

"That's the spirit." Morgan laughs. "You wanna try on anything else?"

"Maybe- maybe later." Reid says. "I, um, I kind of just want to wear this, for now. Is that okay?"

"That's perfectly okay, Reid. C'mon, let's sit down and watch something."

Reid nods dazedly and lets herself be led to the couch. They sit close together on Reid's ratty old couch, and Morgan strokes her hair while they watch some sports game and calls her Pretty Girl. Reid's never been happier.

 

~

 

She's thought about kissing Morgan a lot, honestly. Morgan is gorgeous- no, she's absolutely _stunning._ There's a reason Garcia fawns over her all the time.

Morgan is currently passed out on Reid's couch, and maybe it's creepy, but Reid can't stop staring. She looks peaceful, perfectly relaxed, and most importantly, her head is on Reid's shoulder. Reid has no idea what to do with this, she just knows that Morgan looks beautiful right now. If Morgan were awake, Reid might kiss her.

Reid shakes her head, tearing her gaze away. That's a dangerous line of thought to go down right now. She's already gotten away with so much since yesterday, she shouldn't push her luck.

So she settles with sitting there awkwardly, watching… is this lacrosse? It's lacrosse, and she watches it while she waits for Morgan to wake up.

Of course, her fucking mind wanders, and she thinks about Morgan's hand on her hip, about what it'd be like to have Morgan's hand on her skin, about Morgan murmuring into her ear, "Pretty Girl."

Fuck, and now she's getting hard. Wow, it is so much harder to hide an erection in skinny jeans. Not to mention there's not much _room_ for-

"M'hey," Morgan mumbles, nosing against Reid's shoulder. "Wh'time 's it?"

Reid fumbles for the remote, bringing up the guide. "A little past one."

"Shit, I gotta get home and walk Clooney." Morgan sits up, stretches with a yawn. Reid can't help but stare at the silhouette she forms. "You wanna come help me walk him?"

"Sure," Reid says, trying to figure out how to hide her chubbing dick. "I'm, um, I'm going to go change first."

"Of course." Morgan says easily. Reid hurries to her room and changes, pulling off the borrowed clothes. She catches sight of her dick in her panties, and- and she was never a huge fan of her dick, but- but right now it looks cute, and maybe she can let herself have this one thing, under her guy clothes.

She puts on her usual off-work jeans, a button-up, and a vest, and checks herself in the mirror. She looks like plain old her, the boy-her that everyone sees, but underneath she's _her._ Her panties aren't visible, even if her shirts get rucked up, but she knows they're there.

There's something dangerous, she thinks, about wearing her panties out and about. It's thrilling, but terrifying. What if someone does see? But they won't, she tells herself. No one will know except her, and that- that's exciting. Not in a sexual way - at least, not exactly - but more in a… a _secure_ way. She's going to wear her panties outside her apartment, and it feels good.

Morgan drives them back to her place, and they take Clooney for a walk. Reid feels oddly light, walking alongside Morgan. Morgan eyes her, smiling slightly.

"You good?" she asks knowingly.

"Really good." Reid says, giving her a smile. Morgan grins back.

"Good."

They go back to Morgan's for lunch. Reid looks up from her sandwich at one point and catches Morgan staring at her.

"What is it?" she asks. "Do I have something on my face?"

"Not exactly," Morgan laughs. "It's just- you're really pretty, you know that, Reid?"

Reid flushes. "Um. I- I'm not really-"

"Kid, why do you think I'm always calling you pretty? Wouldn't say it if it wasn't true."

"I- um- well- t-thank you, I guess. You really don't have to-"

"I want to." Morgan insists. "You're pretty, Reid, and you deserve to know it."

Reid's chest squeezes. Morgan is being so nice to her, so supportive, and it's doing nothing for her long-standing squish on her. She doesn't know what to say, what to do with herself.

"Is that too much?" Morgan asks. "I can tone it down if it's-"

"No, I-" Reid blurts. "I… um… I kind of- I kind of like it. Could you, uh, could you call me 'pretty girl' again?"

Morgan grins, getting up and rounding the table. She puts a hand on Reid's cheek, stroking it with her thumb as she says, "Pretty Girl." Reid feels like her heart might stop. She wants Morgan to come closer, to lean in and press their lips together. She just wants Morgan's lips on her, honestly; she'd take even a peck on the cheek or the forehead.

"Would it," She hears the words, belatedly realizes it's her that's speaking. "That is, could I- could I ask for something?"

"Anything, Reid."

Reid's throat is dry. There's no way this can happen. But Morgan is leaning slightly closer, a knowing glint in her eye.

Fuck it, Reid thinks. She's a girl, and Morgan supports her, and she's wearing fucking cute panties. She can ask for this. Even if Morgan says no, she can still ask.

"Can I kiss you?"

"Pretty Girl, I thought you'd never ask." Morgan says, and leans down to kiss her. Their lips meet gently, and god, Reid could melt. It's so, so good, better than any kiss she's had before because this is Morgan, and Reid is kissing her, Reid is a _girl_ kissing Morgan.

Morgan cups her face carefully, like she might shatter if Morgan handles her too roughly, and Reid thinks maybe she's right. She feels vulnerable and raw, and it's amazing.

Eventually Morgan pulls back, only to steal Reid's lips for another kiss, then another, and another, like she can't stop kissing her. Reid meets each press of her lips eagerly, fucking ecstatic. Morgan is kissing her. Morgan is kissing _her,_ and they're both grinning, and one of them starts laughing and before long the other follows and soon they're both laughing too hard to keep kissing so they just rest their foreheads together, giggling.

"Thank you," Reid says, and Morgan chuckles.

"You don't gotta thank me for that, Reid. Been wanting to do that just about since I met you."

Reid looks up at her with wide eyes. "You have?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, I tried not to for a long while, because you were twenty-two, and that felt…" Morgan's eyes darken, and Reid puts a hand on her arm, understanding. "But, uh, then the years went on and I still really wanted to kiss you, but I didn't wanna- I didn't wanna mess up the team, or anything. But christ, Reid, it was so hard not kissing you this morning."

"This morning?" Reid squeaks. "Wh-what about it?"

"I mean, you were fucking adorable! You looked so nice waking up in my bed, too, and then when you came out wearing girl clothes… jesus, I almost had a heart attack when I found out you were wearing those panties."

Reid flushes. "I, um, I still am."

Morgan gapes. "Jesus, Reid, that's- I mean, that's amazing that you felt confident enough to do that, but it's also- that's kinda sexy."

"It is?"

"Fuck yeah, it is."

"Do you…" oh, fuck, she's not about to- "do you, um-" Abort, Reid, bad idea, abort, _abort-_ "do you want to see them?"

Morgan just stares at her a moment. Reid starts to panic, but then Morgan says, "Jesus fuck, yes."

Reid smiles nervously and gets up, glancing towards Morgan's bedroom. "Um, I- I think I might feel better showing you in there."

"Whatever makes you comfortable, Pretty Girl." Reid blushes at the nickname, but it gives her the confidence boost she needs to go into Morgan's room and start undoing her jeans. Morgan closes the door softly behind them, then sits down on the bed. "You want me to turn around while you change?"

"No, um-" Reid stops, considers. "Actually- yes? And can I- can I borrow one of your shirts?" Imagining herself in her panties with her button-up and vest still on feels kind of... well, silly. And not good silly.

"Pick any you like, baby." Morgan tells her, flashing her a grin before turning around, covering her eyes for good measure. Reid stifles a laugh and turns to Morgan's closet.

She rifles through the shirts until she finds something that might look cute with her panties, pulling it out. Then she sets about taking off her vest, unbuttoning her shirt, and shucking her pants. She puts on Morgan's shirt - a thin grey v-neck tee - and checks herself out in the mirror on the back of the closet door. She looks pretty damn cute, if she says so herself.

"Okay, you can- you can turn around now." she says, nerves returning. Morgan turns, and her jaw drops again.

"Fuck, Reid," she breathes, eyes roving over Reid's form. Reid twists the shirt in her hands, then remembers what that exposes and tries to tug it down to cover her dick.

"You're fucking cute, Reid," Morgan laughs lightly. "It's okay, you've got nothing to be ashamed about."

"I'm- I'm not really _ashamed,"_ Reid says, unable to look Morgan in the eye. "I'm just- embarrassed? Kind of excited?" Mostly hoping Morgan doesn't notice she's getting hard - or worse, hoping Morgan _does._

"You look amazing, Reid. C'mon, do a lil spin for me, lemme see that ass in those panties."

Reid flushes but turns so Morgan can see her ass, and Morgan makes an appreciative noise.

"God, Reid, you look…" Morgan shakes her head, a look of awe on her face. "Can I kiss you again?"

Reid nods wordlessly, turning, and Morgan stands, coming up to her and resting her hands on Reid's hips. She leans in to kiss her, having to reach up just slightly, and Reid's heart skitters. She feels so light and warm, and Morgan's thumb is stroking lightly at her hipbone, and it feels _amazing._

Even with her standing here in her underwear and Morgan's shirt, somehow the kiss doesn't feel… sexual. Morgan is kissing her as gently as she did before, and though her hands are on Reid's hips, they don't roam, don't try and cop a feel. Reid feels safe, and it settles something in her chest, something soft.

"Can you," she murmurs, pulling back a little. "Um, rather- you can… you can touch me, if you want?"

"You sure, Pretty Girl?"

"Really sure."

Morgan kisses her, giving her hips a squeeze. Just thinking about Morgan's hands moving, touching her, has Reid growing hard. Morgan's hands finally move, sliding up Reid's shirt, one resting on the small of her back while the other moves up to her ribs.

"Good?" Morgan asks.

"Really good." Reid says, closing her eyes.

"Tell me if you need me to stop."

Reid nods, and Morgan runs her hand over Reid's stomach, trails up to brush over- oh, Reid can… she can call that her breast now. Morgan is touching her breast.

Morgan kisses her again, thumbing her nipple. Reid gasps, and Morgan chuckles.

"Oh, baby, just wait 'till estrogen gets a hold of these."

God, that sounds nice. Morgan kisses her neck, starts wandering her hand lower. Finally she's back at Reid's hip, thumb tracing over the top of Reid's panties.

"You sure this is okay?" Morgan asks. "We can stop anytime you want."

"No, I- I'm fine. Are you okay with this?" It occurs to her that she hasn't asked that yet. Morgan smiles softly, places a kiss on her lips.

"Baby, I am more than okay with this. "Can I touch your clit?"

Reid starts at the name, but- hm, she… she might like that? At least, she likes that she has the option to call it that.

"Please." she says. She sounds fucking desperate, but Morgan seems much more interested in lifting up Reid's shirt to get a good eyeful of her dick.

"Jesus," Morgan breathes. "You're pretty hard already, huh?"

Reid can only nod, watching as Morgan strokes her hip, getting closer and closer to her cock. It twitches at the thought, and Morgan makes a soft noise in her throat.

"You're fucking sexy, Reid, you know that?" Morgan says, finally touching Reid's cock, feather-light. Reid bites her lip harshly, holding back a moan. She's fucking hard, and she wants Morgan to hold her in her hand, to slowly and gently stroke her until she can't take it anymore.

"Derek-" she says, and Morgan looks at her with wide eyes, then darts in for a hungry kiss. Reid hardly ever calls her by her first name, and suddenly Reid finds herself backed up against the closet door while Morgan practically devours her, her free hand now twisted in Reid's hair.

Morgan palms Reid's cock, and Reid jerks, gasping. Morgan gentles her touch, kisses Reid softly as she slips her fingertips under the lace of Reid's panties.

"This okay?" she murmurs into Reid's mouth. Reid nods, and Morgan pulls Reid's panties down enough to expose her cock. "God, Reid, you're so cute." She wraps her hand lightly around Reid's cock, gives an experimental tug. Reid keens. "Jesus, what you do to me…"

Reid is practically trembling under Morgan's hands. No one's ever touched her this way, and she's- she's so glad it's Morgan, so glad the first time she's feeling this way is as a girl, and Morgan thumbs at the head of her cock and _oh-_

Reid comes embarrassingly fast, spilling into Morgan's hand. Morgan chuckles as Reid collapses back against the closet door, breathing hard.

"Been a while for you, huh?" Morgan teases, pulling off her shirt to clean Reid up. Reid may stare at Morgan's chest a little, may gawp at Morgan's breasts in her sport's bra.

"I-" she starts, pulling her gaze away. "I've actually, um, never- I've never… you know."

Morgan's brows go up. "Seriously? I know I always joke about you being a virgin, but I thought you'd probably at least had a lousy fumble in college or something."

"I was a teenager through most of college, so no."

"Well, then, can I be proud to say that I took your virginity?" Morgan asks smugly, almost against Reid's lips.

"The concept of virginity is really just a social one, and doesn't have any merit except for what people assign to it, but- yeah, um, go ahead."

"You're adorable." Morgan murmurs, kissing her. Reid leans into it easily, hands coming up to hold onto Morgan's hips. Morgan groans and presses closer, and oh- oh, Reid can feel Morgan's erection against her hip.

"Can I, um, can I help you with that?" Reid offers.

"Only if you wanna."

"Oh, I- I wanna."

Morgan laughs. "Well, c'mon, then. Where d'you want me?"

Reid feels a flash of boldness. She starts pushing Morgan back, guiding her towards the bed. She sits Morgan down on it, then kneels on the floor. Morgan drags her teeth over her bottom lip, watching Reid unzip her pants.

"Reid-" Morgan gasps as Reid pulls Morgan's jeans down, exposing her panties. They're dark blue and the kind of thing a Victoria's Secret model would wear. Morgan's untucked, and her dick is straining against her panties. Reid gulps and slowly reaches under the material, taking Morgan's cock in hand and pulling it out. She gives it a careful stroke, and Morgan moans.

"Christ, Reid," Her hands find their way to Reid's hair, and Reid leans into the touch. "Just like that, keep going."

She strokes Morgan off slowly, eventually working up the courage to kiss Morgan's thigh, nuzzling at the soft skin there. Morgan pants and twists her fingers in Reid's hair, and _oh-_ Reid likes having her hair pulled, apparently. She'll have to file that away for later.

She swipes her thumb over the head of Morgan's cock, like she likes to do to herself sometimes, and Morgan comes with a long, drawn-out groan. Reid sits back with a smug smile as Morgan comes all over her chest. Her very well-toned chest. Reid is not tempted to lick up Morgan's come to get her tongue on those abs, nope. No way.

Okay, maybe a little.

"Hot damn, Reid," Morgan says, breathing hard. She flops back onto the bed, and Reid giggles, climbing up onto the bed and stretching out next to her. "You're good at that."

"Thanks. I've, uh, had practice. I wasn't sure how well it would translate."

"Oh, it translated just fine." Morgan laughs. She looks at Reid sidelong, asks, "You ever jerk off thinking of me?"

"Well I think that's a given, at this point." Reid says plainly. Morgan snorts. "I mean I, uh, I tried not to, because that felt- like breaking your trust, somehow."

"Well, I officially give you full permission to jerk off to me. And on me. And under me, if you want-"

"Okay, I get it!" Reid laughs, shoving at her shoulder. "I'm allowed to have you in my spank bank, I know."

"Ooh, spank bank?" Morgan kicks her pants all the way off, turns onto her side and props her head up on an elbow. "Care to share what else you've got in there?"

"Well-" Reid realizes their dicks are both still hanging out of their panties, and she tucks herself away while she thinks. "I don't really think of anything too creative, to be honest? I've never been totally comfortable with my body, so, uh, jerking off can be kind of…" She trails off, shrugging. "I guess it kind of makes sense now. I always thought it was just because I'm gangly, but I always knew there was something else."

"I know it doesn't always help with dysphoria, but I think you're gorgeous, Reid." Morgan leans down, drops a kiss to Reid's shoulder. Reid has to look away.

"Thank you. I- I think I'm almost starting to believe you."

"I can show you how pretty you are later, if you wanna stay over." Morgan says, kissing at where Reid's collar bone is exposed. Reid's breath hitches.

"That sounds… nice."

"Good." Morgan kisses her on the lips, one hand by Reid's head, propping her up, while the other strokes lightly over Reid's side. Reid hums into the kiss, clutching at Morgan's chest. She's warm all over, and good, and _right,_ and Morgan is grinning into the kiss, and suddenly Reid is laughing because there's still come on Morgan's chest and their hands and she's just so ridiculously happy.

"Okay," Morgan laughs, "maybe a shower first."

"Sounds good to me." Reid says, kissing her.


End file.
